


Fur four: Furfit

by ifitships_isits



Series: Feathers and Fur [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Guy Peter, M/M, Stiles is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for the start of Peter's and Stiles developing relationship.  Peter is tired of living without his alpha.  John begins to realize Stiles isn't a kid anymore.  Deaton starts to think he made have made a mistake with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur four: Furfit

Fur Four : FURFIT 

 

The spell linking Stiles to the Nemeton, and therefore the preserve, meant safety for the town, but not Stiles. There had been a lot of debate when it came time for Stiles to move into the house that Derek and Peter had rebuilt.   
“I don’t see why he can’t live right here!” John had shouted after an attack had left Stiles exhausted and resting in his old room.   
Peter growled.   
“He needs to be closer to the tree, John. And he’s my mate.” The last words are punctuated by Peter’s eyes glowing blue.   
It startles the Sheriff, despite what he had learned over the years about the supernatural. This look was beyond supernatural, this was primal. It made all his hair stand on end.  
He swallowed.   
“Peter, come cuddle. ‘m cold.” They hear Stiles call from his childhood bedroom. Peter gives a glance to John, his eyes returning to the normal blue, without the glow behind them. He sees Peter start to relax.   
“You’re going to have to realize he’s not yours to protect.”  
The Sheriff looks wounded, then crosses his arms defensively.   
“And that makes him yours?” He says pointedly.  
Peter sighs.   
“No, John. Stiles is his own person, a mated alpha, and a grown man. No matter how we want to protect him, he will always run into danger, always try to save someone.” he huffs. “Just like you, I imagine. You put that badge on for a reason.”   
John straightens up.   
“You're saying he can take care of himself? This magic crap has him exhausted every time. Add college and he’s gonna collapse. He barely made it through high school. Are you going to drag him around on every hunt, or…”  
Peter interrupts “Stiles is my alpha, and my anchor. I’m not one to get maudlin, but I’m not sure anyone understands how close I was to going feral without him. How he helped pull me together. I lost a lot in that fire.” They both look away from each other, neither man willing to confront the past. “I will do anything I can to protect my family, my alpha. But I will not stifle him. I will advise him, but never order him. Wolves are different than humans, and we have higher standards than humans.”   
He drops his voice, hearing the cute little snuffling sounds Stiles makes right before he starts snoring. He had wanted to have this talk with John for awhile. But Stiles had always been there to change the topic before it got personal.   
“You underestimate him. All the time. Barely graduated, my ass. Your son got a 4.2, and got a near perfect score on his SAT’s. He was an excellent lacrosse player, when not injured,(John gives him a long look when a hint of guilt slides into Peter’s voice) all while helping a pack of baby wolves keep themselves from fucking up too badly and keeping the death toll down to a minimum.”   
Peter paused, looking towards Stiles’ room. John could read the admiration in Peter’s eyes.   
“He’s worthy of my trust, and yours. But you have to stop ignoring his accomplishments and trust him with his own life. Stiles is a very accomplished student, and an essential part of one of the oldest packs on the west coast now. You can’t keep treating him like a child.”  
Peter pauses. “Stiles had done more than any “Alpha” that has led his pack. And most of that before he discovered his spark. If he had been turned instead of Scott, we wouldn’t have had half the problems in the last three years as we have had. He taught Scott control before he even knew anything about werewolves. Stiles has even found a way to link to the Nemeton, and wants to share the knowlege with others. He will be a great teacher one day.”

John hung his head. He knew Peter was right. Stiles had taken care of him and others for years. Stiles was always good at dealing with kids, He had even been so good at it he had been mistaken for an omega. John himself had been shocked when Stiles had presented as an alpha. It was hard to see his son as an adult, much less an alpha ready to get out on his own. He wanted those years back. The years he had spent buried in his work, or in the bottle, when he should have spent time with Stiles. When everything had gone to shit, he had been so overwhelmed he had been resistant to learning more about his son’s “extracurricular” activities. Even after his spark started to develop, John refused to hear details. He never really believed in magic, and it was hard to believe Deaton when he explained Stiles would need training. The college argument had been put aside, John finally caving in after Stiles had agreed to take some classes at the local community college in the spring. 

John nodded, unable to admit outloud that Peter was right. He needed a single thread, some of his dignity to hold on to.  
“I’m gonna keep worrying about him.” He says, sticking his chin out defiantly at the werewolf.  
Peter’s eyes soften.   
“And he will worry about you. But if he trusts you to take care of yourself, please give him the same courtesy.” He paused. “Like Melissa has with Scott.”   
John stiffens, then nods again. Damn werewolves. Peter turns to the stairs.   
John clears his throat. a hint of humor creeping into his voice. “No funny business, now. Or I’ll use the mountain ash around the house and you can go back to watching him from across the street. at least when he stays here.” Peter refuses to look at the man, but smiles.

Peter gets upstairs and enters Stiles room, looking around at the familiar cluttered space. Some of Stiles things had made it over to Peter’s, but there was enough scattered about the room to make Peter wonder what the process of moving would entail. He was not keeping those lightsabers over his bed. He stripped off his jacket, belt and shoes, but remained dressed. He would respect John in his own home. And insists on the same respect for Stiles in theirs.  
Their home.  
He wanted to drag Stiles there right now, strip him down and worship him. He was amazing. What his father didn’t know was not only had Stiles taken care of a troll problem, but also negotiated a treaty for Scott that secured a chunk of territory, basically a safe house, in three different territories, allowing the pack to attend college without having to worry about safety. The other packs were required to “loan out” their emissary to the visiting pack, and in return, those emissaries were allowed access to the Nemeton, with proper respect of the Hale Alpha, or acting alpha.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
It was revolutionary,because of the Nemeton had been closely guarded for years, and Deaton had been furious. But Stiles was insistent.   
“Knowledge is not helpful when stored behind locked doors and rare books. This gives us access to the major libraries of three of the oldest families on this coast!”   
Deaton yelled back.”By giving them access to our source of power!”  
Stiles felt a ripple of power rush over his body. The Nemeton was awake in him.  
“Not your power.”   
Deaton stepped back, realizing he had crossed a line. He could feel the air ripple around him, sucking power out of him. He watched as Stiles’ body language changed, more threatening than he could believe a wet behind the ears kid with less than two years of training could pull off, no matter how powerful he was on his own.   
Stiles blinked and everything returned to normal.  
“Anyway, doc, I think that settles that.”  
Deaton shakes himself away from staring at the boy, and begins to think maybe it’s time to move on. Stiles training had almost surpassed his experience, and Deaton isn’t so sure anymore if he is needed. The pack now rarely came to him, ever since he had given Peter that damned book, and Stiles had bonded with the wolf and the tree. Maybe he should start looking for a new home. He might regret leaving the Nemeton, but there are other sources of power. He knew Stiles potential. He had no intention of facing off against him.   
Stiles turns to leave, and Deaton is left with the vague taste of disappointment.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Peter curled around his alpha, and Stiles quickly flipped over wiggling in his arms, shoving his nose into Peter’s throat. Peter hummed.  
“What took you so long?” Stiles muttered into Peter’s skin.   
Peter sighed.   
“Your father wants to keep you here. I’m not giving you up.”  
“Dammit, Peter.” Stiles growled, adding a hint of alpha tone to his voice as he nipped at Peter’s adam’s apple, inducing a whine from Peter.  
“I told you I would talk to him. And we were supposed to move some more stuff out this weekend.   
Couldn’t you just leave it alone?”   
Peter whined, as he could smell the displeasure on his alpha. It clouded his senses, but he stood his ground.  
“He still sees you as a kid. I’m tired of it.” Peter kisses his head. Stiles gently kisses Peter’s adam’s apple, sucking it. His hands started to wander over his omega. Peter pulled away.   
“Not here, Stiles. I promised your father.”   
Stiles groaned.   
“He wasn’t that considerate last time Scott and I were stuck at her place when they painted a month ago. Walked into the kitchen and Dad was drinking milk in his boxers. He doesn’t even do that here!”   
Peter leans and and nips at Stiles lips.  
“I did it to get you move in with me. For good. If we can’t fool around here, you’ll stay with me more often. And maybe your dad and Melissa deserve a little privacy, you know, without the cheering section in the corner.” Peter was grinning ear to ear.  
“We just really wanted to be brothers. Can you blame us?”  
“No, but locking them in a room isn’t just going to get them together. It’s the plot of a disney show.”  
“God, you know me so well.” Stiles paused. “You didn’t tell him that, right? Because if you ratted us out...” Stiles looked at him glaringly. “Oh god, you did, didn’t you! That’s why he’s kicking me out!”   
“No, I simply explained you were a grown man who needed his own space. Speaking of, are you going to start arranging the game room when we get home?” He looks at the lightsabers hanging above the bed. Stiles frowns. “   
“You don’t like my room, do you?”   
“Well,” Peter pauses, trying to find a way to phrase it, “it’s your childhood room, love. It has its charm, but…”   
Stiles snorts.   
“It smells too much like Scott.” Peter says flatly.  
Stiles sputters.   
“And your father, and the pack, and Danny….”  
Stiles tilts his head.   
“Is this a omega thing? I read somewhere that omegas need to have a space that just smells like their alpha.”  
Peter groans as Stiles grinds a growing erection into his hip. He can smell Stiles as he pushed him off the bed onto the floor.   
Stiles sticks his head up over the edge of the bed.   
“Hey!”  
“Still at your father’s, love. And yes and no. It’s a werewolf thing, and a omega thing, but more of a “me” thing. When we built the house, I finished the inside of our room myself. I couldn’t stand the thought of it smelling like strangers.”   
Stiles stood up and pulled his jeans off the floor.   
Peter pouts. “Are you coming back to bed? We can still cuddle?”  
Stiles grimaces and pulls on a shirt.   
“We have way too much to do before this weekend. We need to frame the agreement for the pack near Berkley. I need to be able to go to some weekend lectures, and I don’t want to drag Derek all over campus. And if I go by myself, I’ll be considered Derek’s second, not Scott.”  
Peter sighs and sits up, leaning back on the headboard, arms over his head as he stretched, not so subtly showing off his body to his alpha. He watched as Stiles shifted himself before he finished zipping up his pants with a groan.   
“And what else do you have on the agenda? It’s Monday, and I know for a fact you already have most of it researched. I can’t believe you’ll need all week to finish it.” Peter’s shirt hits him in the face.   
“I’m going to go say goodbye to dad. You.” he says, pointing to Peter with a growl, Pack up the lightsabers.”  
Peter starts to say something only to have a fully dressed Stiles drop into his lap.   
“We can spend the rest of the week making your room absolutely reeking of us, my beautiful omega.” He grinds into Peter, kissing him deeply. Peter growls, arching up, grinding back, growing wet. Damnit.  
He could taste the precum leaking into Stiles jeans. He rolls his eyes. This boy was going to kill him. Stiles crawls out of his lap and grabs a clean shirt from his cluttered dresser.   
“I guess I’m not going to get away with the cinderblock bookcase, am I?”   
Peter stands up, sliding the shirt down and grabbing his pants, shimmying into them. He knew Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes off his ass when he wore this pair.   
Stiles licked his lips as he looked up from tying his shoes just long enough to notice Peter bending over to grab his shoes from where he kicked them under the bed.   
Peter turned and snapped his fingers in front of Stiles face.  
“Oh, yeah. Dad.”   
*******************************************************************************************************

Stiles goes downstairs and his father was standing by the coffee maker.   
“So, you’re moving out.” John says.  
“Well, Yeah. I need to be closer to the Nemeton. And Peter hates living in town.”   
John nods and sips at his coffee.  
“You know, I’ve been thinking about selling the house.” Stiles looks up at him in surprise.   
“You know you have a room at the Hale house, right?” He sputters out.   
John shook his head. “I have to stay in the county to be eligible for my job.” He pauses, considering his next words. “I’m actually moving in with Melissa. If that’s ok with you and Scott, that is.”  
Stiles looked at him hopefully. “Really! Scott and me having been trying to get you guys together forever! What finally got you two….”   
Peter managed to sneak up behind him, snaking his hand over Stiles mouth.  
“Stiles means congratulations.” He glares at Stiles. Stiles took it as sign to shut his mouth. Peter took his hand away and Stiles continued to speak.  
“So, I’m going to Berkeley this weekend, to get a lay of the land. It’ll be a while before I can go, but Peter offered to introduce me to a few of the professors.”  
“You know professors at Berkeley?” John looked surprised.   
“Well, yes, John. Berkeley has a fairly open enrollment when it comes to omegas.I have a master’s in Spanish and Latin. I used to translate books, before the fire. ” he says a bit of reproach in his voice. 

John had a vague rumor that one of the Hale omegas had gone to college, but had no idea it was Peter. It was rare a family would let a unmated omega to go to college by himself, and had caused a bit of a stir. Like Lydia, Peter was rumored to be an ambitious intelligent omega, and when he had come back mated, everyone had been surprised. His mate had died in the fire, along with their infant son. John had looked over every aspect of the Hale family, first after the fire, then when Derek had been under suspicion of murdering his sister. When the trail of bodies had lead back to the damaged omega, he thought he would have to put Peter down. Stiles had stopped him, giving him the evidence he needed to build a case against that bitch Kate and eventually her father, just to find them dead by “animal attack”. John still shuttered when he thought of how he found Gerard. Knot ripped off, and bleeding black. He had put the final bullet in the alpha himself after seeing a bruised Stiles curled around an almost nude Peter in the corner. Peter’s hands were covered in blood and Stiles was growling quietly, almost comfortingly, shoving Peter’s nose into his neck. John was worried until he heard his boy whispering to Peter,almost too quiet in the silence of the warehouse.  
“Hey there, it’s ok. He’s gone omega. He’s dead. It’s ok, baby. We made it. He’s gone.” Peter’s eyes slowly lost the glow, and John could almost see Peter pull back the wolf. In that moment, he saw the connection between them. Slowly, he walked over to his son.   
“How do we need to handle this?” He asked quietly.   
“Call Deaton. And Scott. It was their plan.” Stiles growls out.  
John nodded and got out his phone to dial the number to the vet’s clinic.   
“Derek is outside. He’s pretty shaken up.”  
“Yeah, I don’t care. I just need to get Peter home.”  
“Take Derek and bring back the cruiser. I’m trusting you.” John stepped over to hand him the keys. Peter yanked Stiles closer, trying to hide behind him.   
“No Dad. He’s coming home with me.” He can hear the resolve in his son’s voice,   
and doesn’t question it. He calls Scott, cursing under his breath as he explains the situation. Scott hangs up promising to call Deaton, and promptly hangs up.   
Stiles takes off his shirt and gives it to Peter. Instead of putting it on, the omega clutches it and inhales the scent. Peter looks towards the corpse and snarls, until Stiles shifts into his line of sight.  
“Come with me, Peter. We need to get you away from his stench.” Stiles stands, strangely graceful for once, and holds his hand out to Peter.  
“Come on, Creeper Wolf, you finally get into the inner sanctum.” Stiles sarcasm seeming to wake Peter from his feral state.   
Peter smiles at him taking his hand.   
“Like I haven’t seen your room before.” Peter shoots a guilty look at John.   
“Purely business, I assure you.”   
John rolls his eyes, and his phone goes off. It’s Deaton. Peter and Stiles both jump at the sound, their reaction betraying their outwardly calming appearance.   
John answers as he watches his son guide the omega toward the entrance and away from the corpse.  
Time to deal with the doc.


End file.
